1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a portable holder for knitting needles.
2. Description of Related Art
Knitting needles (straight or circular) are typically stored and/or transported in a bag or case. When circular knitting needles with a flexible cord are stored, the cable and needles can become entangled.